The spirit of vengence: the will to protect
by Mokushiroku115
Summary: What if ichigo made a deal with the devil? What would happen if ichigo became the rider? Read and find out. Chapters are slow so warning: updates will be slow. Pairings undecided.


**This is my new story and I wanted to make this after I watched the movie ghost rider1 and 2. Taht sparked my imagination and it works!!**

**Now warning things will be slightly different from cannon and the devil will come.**

**Now the pairing will be decided by comments. **

**No ichiruki sorry.**

**Ichihime. My fav but I'm open to different pairings.**

**Tatsigo. I never did that one before.**

**I'm willing to try though.**

**Neligo. Maybe.**

**Tiaxichigo maybe.**

**Now asa warning.**

**Ooc will happen in some parts but I will try to make this a really good story. **

**Now shall we begin?**

**————-/morning: kurosaki clinic/——-**

A yawn sounds off in a bedroom in a clinic in japan in a small town called karakura town.

A young boy stands up witha stretches of his arms and says.

"Well at least I'm still awake."

He makes it downstairs and sees his beautiful mother cooking in the kitchen making pancakes with chocolate chips inside.

"Mornin mom!"

Ichigo says with a bright smile.

"Morning Ichigo. Sleep well?"

Masaki says with her own smile.

Ichigo nods as he sat on his chair and stars eating his pancakes.

Sounds of rain started pouring and masaki sighs.

"It's raining again."

"It's ok mom we can use our coats to get to school."

He says witha smile and he eats his second pancake.

Masaki smiles at her son and says.

"Alright. Finish up so I can take you to school. Your dad took the car so we have to walk."

"Alright!"

Ichigos says as he finishes his breakfast and places it in the sink.

The two get their coats on along with ichigos backpack and umbrella. They both walk down the road and came to the school and masaki kneels to Ichigo and says.

"Now have fun and make sure to pay attention during class ok honey?."

Ichigo nods and hugs his mom with love.

"I love you mom."

"Love you too my little protector."

She says as she hugs him close.

As they part masaki says.

"Ok now go. Don't be late to your class ok?"

Ichigo nods and hugs her one last tie. And runs to his school building.

"See you after school mom!"

"Bye Ichigo."

Masaki smiles and she returns to the clinic witha smile.

————-/later that day after karate/———

Ichigo and his mother were walking down the road next to the raging river and Ichigo notices a girl and runs to save her to only black out and find his mom dead on him.

Tears fall form his face and he starts saying to himself.

"It's my fault... it's my fault she... it's my fault..."

Then steps sound to him and Ichigo turns to see a man ina black suit and black umbrella stand in the rain.

"Why are you crying?"

The man says calmly as Ichigo sniffs and tears fall.

"I couldn't save her... it's my fault she died... I killed her.."

He says with his voice breaking.

The man kneels to Ichigo and pulls his chin up.

"What if I help. I can help your mother."

"You can? Please help her!!"

He says with his young voice pleading.

"I will child but first let's make a deal."

As he says that he pulls out a scroll and unrolled it.

"What deal?"

Ichigo asks as he looks at the scroll only notices a line where to sign at but he has no pens.

"You will sacrifice yourself and I will save your mother from this. Do we have a deal?"

The man says and Ichigo nods and says.

"Deal...just save her!"

He shouts out and the man says.

"Good now sign with blood on the contract."

The man says with a hint of a chuckle.

Ichigo touches it to feel a sharp pain and see a drop of blood on the line and the man says.

"She will wake up in a few. Best to keep this a secret."

Ichigo nods and says.

"Thank you."

The man nods and says.

"When I return you will help me out alright?"

Ichigo nods as he waits for his mother to wake up.

Ichigo looks back up to see taht the man was gone.

Coughs sound to Ichigo and he sees his mom was awake.

"Ichigo? What happened?"

"Mom you slipped and hurt your head."

He says lying and then helps her back home where she laid in bed asleep while Ichigo smiles knowing his mom was still alive but he didn't realize what he done.

He made a deal with the devil.

Two months later/————-

Ichigo walks back home to see his mom on the floor not beathing and Ichigo tried to wake her up to only see taht she was dead.

His heart broke and at the funeral his mind swore he will get back at the man he made the deal with.

However two people were talking.

Riuken and Isshin.

"How did she die?"

Isshin asks and ryuken says back.

"Still silver in her heart. Juha Bach took her powers and left her to die."

He says with sadness in his voice.

Ichigo didn't hear that and instead focused on the picture of his mother smiling.

"I swear... I will avenge you mom..."

He says as anger took root in his heart.

————/7-8 years later/————

**"Now starring from a small town in japan, the daredevil of karakura town, Ichigo Kurosaki!"**

A loud speaker sounds and a late teen rises on a motorbike taht was black with red flames.

The bike roars into the open arena with fans cheering loudly and the teen took off his black and red helmet to reveal shaggy orange hair and brown eyes.

The scowl That all his fans love.

He waves to the crowd and rives his bike up to please the crowd and the speaker spoke again.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, today. Ichigo Kurosaki will attempt a world record of a leap over... ten navy ospreys!!!"**

As the speaker sounded.

Ten navy ospreys lay next to eachother and Ichigo places his helmet back on and ride to the top of the ramp.

"**Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!"**

The crowds scream his name and he turns to the left and seees two faces.

His twin sisters waving flags with his name on them.

He waves to them and smirks.

"Let's rock!"

He rives his bike and the speaker spoke again.

**"Now will he make it or will he fail? When the bell ring Ichigo Kurosaki will rise over the ospreys and hopefully land. Now...GO! *DING*"**

Ichigo drives down the ramp and gets launched into the air.

As he flew he lets go and only holds with one hand and does a triple back flip with the bike.

He then lands the bike on the other ramp and slides and stands off his bike and waves his arms in relief.

**"He did it!! He actually did it!! Ichigo Kurosaki managed to make a world record and made it across without a scratch!!!"**

The crowd cheers even louder and he even heard his sisters scream it.

He smirks and says to himself.

"Wish you were here to see this mom."

After the ramp. Ichigo stood in the hall of the arena with fans flocking to him and he signed autographs for his fans and he stood infront of a reporter.

"Mr kurosaki how do you feel about your accomplishment?"

"It was realif honestly."

He says bluntly and the reporter asks.

"What do you plan now taht you made a world record?"

"I will be on break for a while and stay with my family for a while."

He says as she sees his sisters run to him.

He excused himself and his twin sisters crash into him.

"Ichi-nii!! That was awesome!!"

Karin says as yuzu hugs him.

"Yeah I know. Did you two enjoy the show?"

He says witha smile.

"Yeah it was so awesome Ichi-nii! Dad even got us jerseys with your name on them!"

Yuzu says as she showed her jersey to him.

"Looks good on you yuzu."

He says as he pets her head.

"That was quite a display wasn't it?"

Ichigo looks up to his dad.

"Hey dad. I take you also got yourself a jersey?"

Ichigo says as he stood up.

Isshin smirks and hugs his son.

"Yup. I'm proud of you. Now when will you come and visit us?"

"I will come to town in a few days. I have a few stops first Alright."

Ichigo says as he hugs his dad again.

Isshin nods and says.

"We will be at home waiting for you. Let's go girls."

The twins hug their brother and took a selfie with them smiling.

"Ok we will see you at home Ichi-nii."

"Drive safe and tell Annie we said hi."

Yuzu and Karin day a sthey leave.

Ichigo nods and says back.

"I will."

Later Ichigo stood in his rv and looked out the window as the team was sleeping.

Lightning flashes and he sees a glimpse of a skull over his face.

_'Weird...'_

At his garage Ichigo was doing some engineering on one of his few bikes he owned and steps sound to him along with clink if a cane.

He turns around to see the same man from taht day.

"You!"

Ichigo gets up and stares at the man.

"It's been a while. Ichigo Kurosaki. I see you been busy. Congratulations on your new record."

The man says witha nod as Ichigo says back.

"You... what are you doing here?"

Ichigo says with anger in his voice.

"You know our deal we made? Well it's time. You are now my rider."

He says as Ichigo felt fire in his whole body for a few seconds and fell to his kneels.

"What are you?" He asks with sweat pouring out.

"Me? Well I am... the Devil. And you are now the ghost rider. My bounty hunter."

The devil says witha chuckle as sichigi stands up and swings at him but misses.

"Now now... there is no need for that.

I saved your mother from that but I didn't kill her. Her ancestor did. So don't blame me for her death. I have you another two moths with her so you should be grateful."

Ichigo fell to his knees and says.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Simple. It's because it's the truth. Now I need you to take care of some demons who got loose. Kill them and they will be punished. Punish them and be The Spirit of Vengeance!"

The devil says and disappears as steam began to rise from his skin.

"What's happening?!"

He shouts up and slowly his skin began to burn and slowly his screams of pain turn to insane laughter to silence.

A skull of fire looks up and the black jacket he wore was bubbling small bubbles as if it was black lava.

The being looks around and walks to one of the bikes and touches it making it into a motorcycle made of hot metal and fire.

The ghost rider gets on and drives leavinga. Burned trail and the being screams out to the sky and everywhere near heard it.

Ina. Shop near in karakura town. A man with shaggy dirty blond hair looks up and says.

"It's here."

—————/to be continued/——————

This is the prologue of my story.

Like I said before

Comment below for pairing.

This takes place before winter war and just after Ichigo graduates high school.

Have a good day.


End file.
